Nonsense Jealousy!
by siwonniesm
Summary: WONKYU ... Lost vs Vic ... When they put their jealosy in a very wrong place! / Short Drabble / Rated M for the curse language..


**WONKYU**

**Lost vs Vic**

**_When they put their jealosy in a very wrong place!_**

"_You are such a jerk, Kyu!" _Siwon berusaha keras menahan diri agar dia tidak berteriak.

"_What? You called me a jerk? Fuck you, Choi!" _Kyuhyun setengah berteriak dan segera keluar dari _dressing room-_nya. Kyuhyun hanya sedikit frustasi saat melihat _id_ Siwon muncul di layar ponselnya. Mereka bahkan belum sama sekali bertukar kabar sejak Siwon terbang ke Taiwan beberapa hari yang lalu. Siwon memang benar-benar menyebalkan jika dia sudah berurusan dengan negeri bambu sialan itu.

"_You just swore at me, don't you? Just shut your mouth, Kyu. I'm in fire now. don't you know I can punch everything near me now."_

"Apa yang kau inginkan Siwon? kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan ucapan yang sangat tidak sopan." Kyuhyun memutar matanya dan melengos.

"Dan kau juga tidak bisa seenaknya saja ber-_selca _ria dengan perempuan seenak hatimu saja saat aku berada bermil-mil jauhnya." Suara Siwon sedikit melembut dan menghela nafas berharap dengan begitu kecemburuan yang meledak-ledak itu akan bisa sedikit menguap. Tapi tidak! Hati Siwon seolah terbakar saat menemukan foto itu di akun _twitter_ Kyuhyun, ingin rasanya Siwon mencakar-cakar layar _ipad_ yang dia gunakan.

"Oh, jadi aku harus memposting hal-hal seperti itu agar kau menghubungiku, begitu? dengan hal semacam itu kau baru akan ingat padaku. setelah 2 hari, ah bukan, setelah 3 hari kau seolah ditelan oleh lautan China karena syuting film sialanmu itu, hanya karena kau dan kecemburuan bodohmu itu kau memutuskan akhirnya sudah waktunya kau meneleponku dan langsung memarahiku. bahkan kau melupakan basa-basi untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar kekasihmu ini dengan memanggilku _'jerk'_. Asal kau tahu, kau lebih brengsek dariku. kau brengsek, brengsek, brengsek!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan nafas terengah-engah, berani-beraninya Choi Siwon melakukan ini padanya.

Choi Siwon bahkan belum menanyakan kabarnya, apakah dia baik-baik saja? apakah dia makan dengan baik? apakah dia tidur dengan nyenyak? Ahh, ubun-ubun Kyuhyun mendidih mengingat itu. Kyuhyun sangat marah dan menyayangkan saat Siwon memberitahunya bahwa dia menerima tawaran main film, awalnya dia sangat senang dan bahagia mendengar hal itu apalagi menemukan fakta bahwa Siwon adalah _lead actor_ film itu, tentu saja itu sangat membahagiakan Kyuhyun. Namun kebahagiaan itu digantikan dengan kekecewaan saat Siwon mengatakan bahwa film itu akan digarap di China. Lagi? mereka harus terpisah karena hal seperti ini. Lagi?

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengingat hal-hal yang berbau basa-basi saat aku menemukan kekasihku berpose bersama seorang wanita dengan jarak yang tidak bisa dikatakan tidak dekat? Kau tahu Kyu? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Siwon setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin mengalah dan mengaku bersalah, karena bagaimanapun juga Siwon juga bersalah dalam hal ini. Siapa yang tak juga memberi kabar selama beberapa hari ini? Choi Siwon! "Benarkah? Asal kau tahu, kau lebih menyebalkan diatas segalanya. Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk men-_tweet_ sesuatu di akun _twitter_ jelekmu itu. kau bahkan sempat menyelamatkan seekor anjing kecil jelek dan cari perhatian dengan tampang sok sedihnya itu, tapi aku akui itu sangat menyentuh karena kau rela kehujanan untuk menyelamatkannya. tapi itu bukanlah poin yang aku maksud, yang aku maksudkan adalah kau memiliki waktu untuk melakukan semua itu. TAPI, kau sama sekali tidak memiliki waktu untuk memberikan kabarmu padaku. _not even a single sms or phone call_! aku bahkan tidak tahu jika kau mendarat dengan selamat di Taiwan."

Siwon tidak menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun, hanya diam. Kyuhyun benar tapi tak sepenuhnya. Siwon belum ingin mengalah dalam pertarungan kali ini. tidak untuk foto yang menurut Siwon sangat menyebalkan! " Apa harus selalu aku yang menghubungimu lebih dulu? Bukankah kau bisa mengirimiku sms atau pun meneleponku lebih dulu? Aku pasti akan membalasnya. Kau tentu sangat paham akan hal itu." Siwon menghela nafas, Siwon benci bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. jauh dilubuk hatinya Siwon ingin mengalah tapi entahlah! hanya saja tidak malam ini, bayangan Kyuhyun dengan victoria membuat hati dan pikirannya seolah tersulut api. terbakar dan menyesakkan.

"_Why should I do that, when you can do that for me." _Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"_What? but you also can do that. why didn't you do that for me?" _Siwon setengah tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"_Just because!"_ Haruskah Kyuhyun berteriak bahwa dia merindukan Siwon setengah mati agar pria itu mengerti, tapi gengsi Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu.

"_Don't be such brat, Kyu" _Siwon bergumam dan mulai lelah dengan percakapan yang tidak ada ujung pangkalnya ini, bahkan kakinya terasa seolah meghilang karena terlalu lelah mengayuh pedal sepeda berkilo-kilometer sepanjang hari ini.

"_What?! Brat?! Unbelievable! Fine! I'm a brat but don't forget that you are a jerk and I hate you!" _Kyuhyun berteriak kencang sebelum menutup telepon tanpa menunggu Siwon menjawab ucapanya.

"_Yes, I am. And I know, Kyu. I love you too." _Siwon bergumam sebelum tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Lucu. Sangat Lucu.

_**"kau bahkan sempat menyelamatkan seekor anjing kecil jelek dan cari perhatian dengan tampang sok sedihnya itu, tapi aku akui itu sangat menyentuh karena kau rela kehujanan untuk**_** menyelamatkannya."**

Mengingat ucapan itu Siwon terkekeh, tapi dia langsung berhenti tertawa saat dia merasa jika ucapan Kyuhyun benar. Dia memang sama sekali belum memberikan kabar pada kekasihnya itu sejak mereka berpisah di Guangzhou. Siwon memang sengaja tidak melakukannya, karena jika tidak begitu maka kerinduan Siwon pada Kyuhyun akan menjadi berjuta kali lipat besarnya. Jadi Siwon memutuskan untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun sampai syutingnya tidak sepadat sekarang. tapi Siwon tahu hal itu memang salah. Setelah memutar-mutar ponselnya, Siwon menekan pilihan menu, lalu menekan simbol pesan singkat dan memilih nomor Kyuhyun sebagai _receiver _mengetik.

**To: My Future Wifu 3**

**I'm sorry, baby :(**

Setelah itu, tanpa berpikir panjang Siwon menekan tombol send. tepat saat pesan Siwon terkirim, ponselnya berdering dan menemukan pesan dari Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan menghela nafas lega. Siwon menciumi layar ponselnya berkali-kali dan terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. cinta mereka memang gila.

Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya keatas kasur dan meghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya tepat setelah memutuskan telponnya dengan Siwon.

"Choi Siwon, Pabo, Pabo! sangat menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan wajah Siwon muncul diotaknya. Kyuhyun benci jika mereka bertengkar disaat mereka terpisah seperti ini. karena Kyuhyun pasti akan luluh saat terbayang wajah Siwon. Karena jika dia mengingat kembali percakapan tidak berguna mereka itu, Kyuhyu sedikiiiiiit merasa bersalah.

_" Apa harus selalu aku yang menghubungimu lebih dulu? Bukankah kau bisa mengirimiku sms atau pun meneleponku lebih dulu? Aku pasti akan membalasnya. Kau tentu sangat paham akan hal itu."_

Ucapan Siwon tidak sepenuhnya salah, memang tidak harus selalu Siwon yang memulai duluan. Kyuhyun benci mengakui fakta jika dia merindukan Siwon setengah mati. dan Kyuhyun benar-benar cemburu pada si anjing kecil sok cari perhatian yang Siwon beri nama '_Lost'_ itu. jika mengingat itu, Kyuhyun sangat kesal karena hal itu hanya membuat Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada Siwon lagi, lagi dan lagi. Arghhh, _shooth! _Kyuhyun merasa sangat bodoh karena sifat kekanakannya. Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol menu, langsung membuka pilihan pesan baru dan menemukan nama Siwon sebagai si penerima. dan mengetik pesan Singkatnya.

**To: My Pabo Siwon 3**

**I'm sorry, Won :(**

Tanpa keraguan Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol kirim dan bermaksud meletakkannya di meja yang berada disamping ranjangnya, namun diurungkannya saat ponselnya bergetar dan menemukan nama Siwon sebagai pengirim. saat membaca isi pesan itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila, dia bahkan membaca isi pesan yang hanya terdapat 3 kata didalamnya berulang-ulang kali sampai matanya tidak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk dan tertidur dengan senyum simpul dibibirnya.

_Cinta itu sederhana, dengan cemburu sebagai pelengkap dan ungkapan kebenaran cinta_

Rasanya kepengen nabok Kyuhyun pakek bibir malem ini dan pengen nabok Siwon pake tangan dari kemaren /Ehhh/ seandainya shipper-shipper couple lain tau betapa melelahkannya jadi seorang wks. Kita ibarat ada di atas _roller coaster_ dan WonKyu sebagai pengendalinya. disinilah kita denga_n mood _yang naik turun. naik saat moment mereka ga terbendung dan bahkan mereka ga kasih kita waktu untuk sekedar bernafas. itu bener2 menyesakkan karena malu mau teriak kalo liat moment mereka pas ditempat umum /pengalaman/ dan turun kalo mereka udah sibuk sendiri-sendiri ga terhubung sama sekali, contohnya malem ini deh Kyuhyun muncul di twitter dengan seorang wanita yang biasa kita sebut victoria -_- menyebalkan! _although i know that they are just friends.. but still it hurts, in here /_nunjuk dada tanpa ragu/

Okay.. apapun yang terjadi dan mereka lakuin, aku ga akan pernah nyesel jadi seorang wks. Karena aku memang WonKyu Shipper dan aku BANGGA :D

_The greatest love from WonKyu, guys 3_


End file.
